The millionaires daughter
by Sypris vipers
Summary: This is a human lapidot fanfic peri works at a computer store and lapis is the daughter of a multimillionaire what could go wrong? May have a sprinkle of amydot in later chapters same with lemon
1. Chapter 1

Peridots pov.

I awoke to the loud beeping of my alarm clock. It was around 5:30 to early for most people, but for me it it was normal. I got up and put on a pair of blue jeans, a green flannel shirt, and my black converses. I went down the hall to get to the bathroom only to find it was occupied. I knocked only to hear the voice of amethyst "sorry peri but you have to be faster if you want to use the bathroom first!". I huffed and leaned agents the wall waiting for her to come out. I heard a door open i looked down the hall to see pearl coming out of her room wearing skinny jeans, a light blue t-shirt, and black slip ons. She stood next to me and yawned softly "is amethyst in the bathroom?" She said i simply nodded. After a few minutes amethyst came out and smiles "all yours p-dot" she said as she walks to her room. I walked in and started with my hair getting it to stay the way i liked was easy after years of training it. Next i started to brush my teeth after sometime i was done and heading downstairs to the kitchen. Sapphire was cooking breakfast and ruby was making orange juice.

"Morning sapphire...ruby." I said as i sat at the table. Ruby waves she normally avoids speaking when she gets aggravated and judging by the mess on the counter she was ready to blow. Sapphire sat a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me and smiles "good morning peridot." She said softly. Sapphire was like a big sister to all of us she was always happy to listen to us if we had issues. I began to eat watching the clock i had to get going by six and it was already 5:45. Pearl came downstairs and sits across the table eating a apple she never ate much in the morning or ever it was weird. Ruby eventually just gave up on juice and got coffee instead "sapphire why dont we just by oj in a carton?" Ruby said looking at Sapphire sapphire chuckles and kisses rubys cheek "i love seeing you turn red when your angry". I rolled my eyes and finished eating i took my plate to the sink and looked at my watch it was time to go i grabed my lunch and looked at pearl "its time for work pearl." Pearl nods and grabs her lunch and we head out to my green and black mustang then i drove to work.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up around 10:30 this morning like always the softness of my bed was almost to much for me to resist but I eventually got out. I stretched and walked out my room the maids stopping to say good morning now and again I would say it back now and again. I made my way to the kitchen where emerald was waiting with my breakfast I smiled at her and sat down and began to eat. It was like this every morning mom was out to work and i had the house to myself. I looked to emerald and smiles "how dose my day look?" I asked like i do every day emerald was a living version of Siri to me. It took emerald a moment to think before finally saying "your free ma'am" I smiled and got up after i was done eating and went to the tv room. I sat on the couch and turned on the tv and got out my laptop it took a bit to start up. "Why haven't i gotten a new one yet this one is so old." I thought to myself. I sighed and began to back up my stuff to the cloud, it would take a while so I went up to my room and got dressed I was going to get a new laptop today. When i went downstairs i checked on the progress of my computer it was almost done. I waited a bit longer to make sure my computer didn't shut off or anything before going to my blue convertible i got in and lowered the hood and began to drive to the computer store.


	3. Chapter 3

Peridots pov

It didn't take long to get to the store from the house thanks to low traffic. I put on my employee badge on and start stocking computers under there display. It was around this time when costumers began to come in asking Pearl and I about the models and other things of that nature. We had gotten a lot of them out by the time a blue convertible pulled up outside. I looked at Pearl and saw she was talking to someone already I sighed and waited for whoever was about to come in, when she did it took all I had not to blush. A beautiful girl with blue hair walked in she was wearing some stylish clothes she was looking at computers so I decided to assist her. "hello ma'am can I help you with anything?" I said she looked up at me her lovely deep blue eyes almost pierced threw me I did what I could to stay cool. She smiles and said "oh uh sure I'm looking for something to replace my old computer do you have any of the new pac computers?" I looked around before leading her to the pac computers and started asking any questions she asked. I was about to check her out when she said "hey..uh..I know this is weird but you wanna hang out sometime?" I looked up at her and blinked. What should I say some strange yet cute girl asked me to hang out with her it took me a minute to respond but I said yes. She smiled and I rung up her computer she payed with cash before she left she gave me her number. I looked at it and tucked it into my pocket. Work went on like normal after she left and the day ended quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

I decided to visit that small computer shop down on surf street since it was so small I thought I could go in and get out quickly. I have a bit of anxiety when it comes to stuff like this so the less people the better for me. I parked the car and got out going in there were just a few people here but not that bad. I started looking around when I heard someone ask "can I help you?" I turned and looked blushing very softly. There was a cute girl standing beside me she was short with dirty blond hair and glasses..I've always been a sucker for glasses I quickly spoke "uh yeah do you have the new pac computer?" I felt like I stuttered but apparently I didn't she took me over to the pacs. I chose a newer model and fallowed her to the check out area. As she was typing things into the cash register I was admiring her a bit I looked at her name tag "peridot.." I thought to myself she had a lovely name. When she looked at me I handed her money. I didn't like using credit cards never have to much hassle she looked at it and put it in the cash register. "Uh...hey...would you like to hang out sometime?" I said before I even knew what I was saying she looked at me dumbfounded and blinked it took a bit before she answered " uh sure..". I smiled and wrote down my number and gave it to her then I walked off with my computer. When I was in my car my heart was fluttering but I felt so stupid "way to put her on the spot lapis...way to go.." I thought to myself and started my car driving home.


	5. Chapter 5

It was around night time when me and Pearl got home from work. I got out my car and you could smell what sapphire was cooking for dinner I smiled at the smell it was taco night. I went inside and put my keys on the hook, I was the only one who used that thing the others didn't bother they just let there keys lay where ever. Sapphire smiled at me "how was your day peridot?" She asked. I shrugged not really knowing how to describe it she just smiled in understanding and went back to cooking. I walk upstairs to my room and grabbed my cozy clothes (green plaid boxers and a rock tee) and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Luckily amethyst wasn't in there again. After my shower I go back to my room and put the number in my phone and I text the girl "hey it's the cashier from the computer store." I sat down the phone though after I heard sapphire call out that dinner was done. I walked downstairs and smiled everyone was at the table and I sat by amethyst and Pearl. Pearl had made a taco salad, Amethyst had something she called a mega taco, I just had two soft shell tacos, and sapphire and ruby were eating regular tacos. After dinner I had went back upstairs to my room and picked up my phone and began texting with the girl who now I know her name is lapis. Lapis and I were talking about things we liked mostly video games we both played and foods we liked to eat. It turned out we had a lot in common. She soon told me that she had to go but asked if I wanted to hang out Friday and to that I said yes, we planed on going to the Starbucks across the street from my work place. When she stopped texting I put my phone on the charger and laid in bed. I was almost asleep when I heard my door open it was 11pm no one should be up I looked at my door and saw amethyst standing there. "Amethyst?" I said groggy she said nothing she just walked to me and laid beside me I tried to get her up. "Amethyst get out of my room..." I huffed amethyst looked at me and sighed "peridot...I need to know something...about that night..". I looked away a few weeks back be and amethyst had went out to a bar after work and well from what she had told me we kissed. Amethyst said nothing as she stood up she seemed hurt but what was I gonna say that the kiss meant nothing to me that I was drunk? Amethyst was my best friend I didn't want to hurt her...but that was the issue...I already did I turned in my bed when she left and I tried to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

When I got home I got started setting up my new computer. I had started taking the things out of my cloud and save them on my computer. I smiled as everything got set up. I ran upstairs and got changed back into my clothes I sighed happily and went to sit back on the couch. I turned on the tv and smiled as I watched some funny show called South Park. I looked at my phone and thought about the girl from the store I blushed softly but stopped day dreaming when I heard emerald. I looked back at her and she told me she had dinner ready I stood up and smiled walking to the table I sat down and frowned when I saw mom wasn't home yet. "She's not coming back tonight is she..?" I asked emerald and she responded by shaking her head and frowned. I sighed and ate it's been like this for as long as I could remember I've basically lived alone my entire life I hated it I just wanted to spend time with my mother. After dinner I went upstairs and took a bath I laid in the tub and looked out the window it was now night it was beautiful the moon and the stars I loved it. I got out after a five minuet soak and dried off I went to my room and got dressed in my pajamas and went back to the living room. That's when I got a text from peridot I smiled big and began to text with her before long we had set up a date for Friday. I looked at the time and frowned it was getting late so I told her I had to go I yawned and went upstairs to go to bed. I curled up in my blanket and sighed as I went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Well Friday got here fast I woke up early in the morning to get ready she even beat amethyst to the shower. She chose some cozy yet nice clothes like a green hoodie and blue jeans she tried fixing her hair but it was being difficult. She huffs and just puts on a baseball cap it was green and white with an alien on it. she then went to her room to get her phone when she got in, she saw that lapis had texted her saying that she will be a little late but she will be coming. I texted back and then looked around for my wallet ah the struggle of a semi-messy room. When I found it I Went downstairs to get my keys. Sapphire was down stairs making breakfast when I came down i tried to sneak past but that didn't work out she heard me "good morning peridot what are you doing up so early?" She said looking back at me one of her eyes were showing from behind her hair the other one was covered up by her hair. "Well I just thought I could go out to eat breakfast you know" I lied if I told anyone here id get laughed at. Sapphire nods "have fun peri" she said and I went to my car and drove off to the coffee shop. When I pulled up I waited for lapis I sat in one of those cozy chairs and had gotten my coffee. I looked at the door and as soon as I did lapis entered. I waved and she walked to me "hey peridot" she said as she sat "hey lapis what took you so long?" I said before I took a sip of coffee. "I couldn't find what to wear...sorry.." She said looking down a bit. I shrugged "it's okay lapis I know the feeling.". She chuckles a bit and smiles dang it she's cute she got up and went to go order a coffee. I took a moment to calm myself I wasn't used to being out with beautiful women. When she came back she had gotten a iced mocha. After a bit of awkward silents I had to ask "why did you want to hang out with me lapis?" Lapis looked up at me and blushed softly "well you seemed nice and cool.". I couldn't help but blush softly "I see" I finally said. No ones ever called me cool not even amethyst..it was odd but I kinda liked it. I looked at the clock and smiled we had spent two hours here already how time seems to fly when your having fun. "Hey lapis...you wanna go do something else sometime?" I asked looking at lapis. Lapis looked at me and blinks "sure" she said smiling. "How about we go to the movies next weekend there's a new movie coming out that I've been dying to watch." I said continuing. Lapis smiles "alright peri you can pick me up at my place and we can go together." I blush at the nickname. "yeah alright" I got up after and so did she we left to our cars and drove home.


	8. Chapter 8

(Lapis)

When I got home from my date with peridot I was surprised to see a light blue Prius sitting in the driveway, I parked my car and went inside. I smiled big when I saw my older sister sitting on the couch. She was wearing torn up jeans with a ac dc shirt on her hair was dyed light blue and covered her eyes she had a nose ring in it too. I smiled and hugged her "hey blue" I said happily she smiled and waved "hey sis". I sat by her and continued to smile "what are you doing here?" She took a moment and sighed "wanted to see mom but it seems she's to busy to be home." I couldn't argue with her I too was tired of mom not coming home. But even if she were here it would be like she was gone she was so busy with her clothing empire. We spent hours talking about everything we have been doing since we last saw each other. Emerald had came in and told us lunch was ready i completely forgot what time it was. We got up and ate it was a simple lunch but it was great knowing I was able to share it with someone you are close too. Time passed by quickly though and blue had to go I tried to convince her to stay but she wouldn't listen when she left the cold reality hit again. The fact I was again alone in this house well alone but not really alone. I walked to my computer hoping that there was someone I could talk too. I went onto a private chat site and sighed my user name was waterwitch24601. I began to talk to my friend Steven.

Starchildjr: hey lapis

Waterwitch24601: hey Steven.

Starchildjr: how have you been?

Waterwitch24601: I've been good you?

Starchildjr: I've been great dad and I are going to a concert tomorrow.

Waterwitch24601: that's awesome Steven I hope you two have fun.

Starchildjr: I'm sure we will so I heard you went on a date today. Who's the lucky one?

Waterwitch24601: her names peridot I meet her when I went to get my new computer. :)

Starchildjr: that's awesome I hope she is better then that last girl you dated.

Waterwitch24601: don't remind me about jasper..she's still got 5 more months before she's out of prison..

Starchildjr: who knows she probably won't mess with you anymore

Waterwitch24601: yeah...I'm gonna go Steven I'll talk to you tomorrow after your concert or something night

Starchildjr: night lapis.

I got off the computer and sighs just thinking about jasper gave me chills. I ran my fingers over a scar on my shoulder and tried to fight the tears that welled in my eyes. I went to bed before I could think about it anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

(Peridot)

I got home and went to my room and began to get in my cozy clothes. I then sat down on my bed and played skyrim I smiled to myself as I went on a quest with vilkas. Amethyst walked in and closed the door I paused the game and sighed "what is it amethyst?". Amethyst sat on my bed and looked at the screen "nothing just wanted to watch you play.." She said calmly. I just continued to play and before I noticed she had her head in my lap. I looked down at her and blinked "what are you doing?" I asked kinda annoyed she knows I don't like being bothered when I'm gaming. She looked up me with those cute brown eyes and sighed "I'm relaxing.". I frowned and looked at the screen and continued to play she turned and wrapped her arms around my wast. I tried to ignore it but it was getting hard when someone's trying to push you down on the bed! I looked at amethyst and huffed before she finally managed to push me down she crawled a little higher on me and began to snuggle me. "Let go of me amethyst!" I demanded trying to brake free of her grasp. Amethyst soon did and glared "why won't you just tell me you don't like me peridot you have to play these games with me! First you kiss me and now you don't want anything to do with me!" I got up off the floor (I fell off my bed by the way) and stood up and by then I was pretty angry so I yelled "I was drunk amethyst! That kiss meant nothing to me! You are not my girlfriend and your not gonna be!". Amethyst frowned as a tear ran down her cheek before she she ran out my room and to her room. I sighed and adjusted my glasses maybe I was to harsh on her..but I had to get the point across..but one thing was for sure though..I had to get a lock on my door.


	10. Chapter 10

(Lapis pov)

It was finally Friday and I was so ready for the date I had spent all week thinking about this. Peridot had called me Wednesday about where to pick me up at and tell me what movie we were watching. I was so happy when she told me it was going to be camp pinning hearts the movie. I grabbed my piér hat and put it on I am such a dork for piér he's one of my favorite characters. As I waited for 6pm to get around I began to think of my outfit. Maybe If I wear some cargo pants and a black tank top I could look like piér wouldn't that be something? I grabbed what I needed and looked in the mirror and smiled I did have the legs for these pants I looked great I found some shoes and smiled I was definitely pulling this off. I heard my phone go off I picked it up and saw peri had texted me saying she would be here soon to pick me up. I smiled and got money for the popcorn and drinks then got everything else I smiled when I saw the green mustang pull in. I saw peridot staring at the house in aw before coming to knock on the door which I opened smiling. I about laughed when I saw peridot wearing what looked to be a Percy themed outfit. She smiled at me and said "don't you look cute?" I couldn't help but blush softly "you ready to go?" I said. Peri nods and we head to her car I got in and buckled up before we drove off. We got to the theater and peri bought the tickets and I bought the popcorn and drinks we went to the theater where our movie was playing and sat in the middle seats. I smiled at peri and she smiled back then the light started going dim in till the room was black and the trailers began to play. Me and peri were watching the screen when the movie began to play, me and pari focused on the screen. While we were eating popcorn our hands touched and it was like those moments that you would only hear about in high school dramas...or chicken little that one time. Peri looked at me and I looked back we could feel this spark between us were it was just me and her no one else we both slowly inched closer together in till our lips meet in a deep blissful loving kiss. When we broke the kiss both of our cheeks were cherry red I thought it was a lovely color for peri. We had snuggled together after that kiss I rested my head on her shoulder as we watched the movie. Nothing could ruin this nigh for me or so I thought. After the movie we were heading to the car when we heard someone yell out peridots name. Peridot looked around and two women came walking over both where rather short one had a Afro and the other had long thick hair. They talked a bit in till they noticed me the one with the Afro I now know as ruby said "who's this peridot your girlfriend?" I was about to speak up when peridot blurted out "no no she's just my friend.". My heart was crushed we kissed not even 30 minutes ago and now I'm just her friend after they left and we got in the car I said nothing. Peridot looked at me when we got to my house "you okay lapis?" I looked at her and blinked "why did you tell them I was just your friend?" I finally said. Peri frowns and began to explain to me that she had a bad history when it came to girlfriends so bad that it's now a joke around the house. I almost didn't want to believe it but I did I sighed and kissed peris cheek "I'll text you tomorrow okay peri?" She smiles and nods before kissing my lips one last time and saying good night. I got inside and smiled as I went up to my room to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Peridot)

When I got up the next morning amethyst was barely eating and seemed upset. Of corse she was upset..she was heartbroken. I walked to amethyst and frowned "amethyst...can we talk?" I said finally crushing under the weight of my own guilt. Amethyst just  
got up and grabbed my shirt pulling me upstairs. I ended up being dragged into amethysts room before she said anything. Once inside amethyst looked at me kinda coldly I sighed and looked at her "amethyst I didn't mean to hurt your feelings...I just  
don't have any feelings for you in a romantic way I see you more of like a sister...someone I can count on to be there for me when I'm having a hard time." I looked up at amethyst and saw she was looking down but her expression had seemed to changed  
to a bit of a touched and understanding one. I was about to continue when I was cut off by a hug. I looked at amethyst and hugged back gently. I guess we made up for the confusion when we went back downstairs everyone was looking at us. We tried our  
best not to notice but it was hard we sat at the table and ate breakfast.


	12. Chapter 12

Lapis)

Me and peridot were getting close we would have movie nights at my house on Fridays, and would normally meet up for lunch on her days off. I still found it a bit hurtful when peridot would call me her friend around what I've started calling her family, but I've gotten used to it. I understood that peridot didn't want them to know yet and I respected that. Anyway today was Wednesday and me and peri where going out to the old diner down the road from my house. It was turning fall I don't know what it is about fall but it always made me happy. Since it was so nice and the diner was down the street I decided just to walk. I laced up my shoes and smiled as I left the house it didn't take long to get there. I went in and got in a booth and waited for peri. It felt like hours went by and I was starting to get a little nervous. I looked at my phone and texted peridot asking where she was and sighed.

Peridot)

I was asleep in my bed when I got the text I read it and immediately began to freak. I told her I was on my was as I got dressed and rushed to my car. I got in and began to drive to the diner. I got there and saw lapis sitting there I sighed and frowned as I sat by her. "I am so sorry lapis my alarm clock didn't go off" I said kinda scared she was angry. Lapis looked at me with a soft smile "it's okay peri your here now..so let's order some food." I smiled at her and nodded. We ordered a large fries for the table and the special for the day. As we ate lapis and I talked about how our week was going. Lapis sighed and looked down "I'm just getting kinda bored of staying at home all the time.." She said and ate a fry. I looked at her and wiped my mouth off and sighed "then why don't you just get a job? I mean I know your moms rich but maybe it would be a good idea." Lapis looks at me and sighs "but where?" I thought and looked at lapis "well my place is hiring we could work together." Lapis eyes widened and she smiled big "really that would be so cool!" I smiled and couldn't help but admit that she looked adorable. I nod and smile "I'll get you a résumé when I go to work tomorrow" I said before I took a bite of my sandwich.

Lapis)

I finished my food and so did peri she offered me a ride but I passed. I think she wanted to come home with me and maybe chill but I was playing hard to get like my sister told me. I kissed peris cheek after paying and left for home smiling big.


	13. Chapter 13

**(Lapis)**

When I got home I noticed a blue jaguar parked in the driveway my eyes widened and a smile pulled at my lips. I ran inside and smiled when I saw my mother I wanted to run to her and hug her but I saw she was on the phone like always. I sighed softly and just walked upstairs. After some time I heard someone walk up and to my door it opened and mom came in. I smiled "your back!" She smiled at me and nods "yes I am ill be home for a few days so how about me and you go have some ice cream okay?" I smiled and nods it was always like this when she came back we got ice cream it was fun. I got up and went with my mom when we got there she had ordered a scoop of blue berry cheesecake and I got birthday cake flavor. "So lapis what has been happening since I last saw you?" She asked smiling. I smiled "well I'm thinking about getting a job" mom looked at me and raised a brow "why would you do that?". I swallowed my ice cream and sighed "I'm getting board of sitting at the house all the time." She nods and sighs "I could give you a job at the company" I frowned "I'll consider it mom but I want to work with peridot?" She turned to me "who's peridot?" I swallowed my ice cream and blush softly " she's my girlfriend.." My mom looked shocked "girlfriend? Your gay?" I looked at her and blushed more "yes? No?...I don't know" I never really considered it all I know is I liked peridot a lot...dare I say I love her? I sighed and finished my ice cream mom looked at me still "I want to meet her" I sat up and looked at her. I blinked and texted peri my mom smiles at me I looked at her and blink. "Uh mom what are you doing?" I asked confused "I'm watching you invite your girlfriend to dinner" she smiled. My eyes widen "you want me to invite her to dinner tonight?" I said. Mom shook her head "tomorrow" I look down at my phone and text peridot. Mom stood up after she was done and we left going home. Judging on how peri reacted to the text she seemed pretty surprised.

 **(Text)**

Peridot: so instead of movie night we are having dinner with your mom?

Lapis: yeah

Peridot: okay...

Lapis: your not angry are you?

Peridot: no I'm not angry...I'm just..

Lapis: what?

Peridot: nervous

Lapis: oh...you will be okay peri I promise :3

Peridot: I hope she likes me

Lapis: she will :)

Peridot: ...I love you lapis 3

Lapis: I love you too peri

I put my phone down and smile as I lay in bed and yawn, I slowly close my eyes and sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Peridot)**

As I got ready I felt so nervous I styled my hair and got on good clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed my mind kept going to her mother wouldn't like me. I sighed as I put on eyeliner I don't normally use this stuff but tonight was special and I did want to look my best. I had even ironed my green button up and black dress pants. I went downstairs hoping no one would see me lucky for me no one was downstairs. I grabbed my keys and walked to my car and began to drive to lapises home.

 **Lapis)**

I put on my blue cocktail dress that exposed my back and fixed my hair. I was nervous mom was always a stickler for detail. I put on my heels and sighs mom insisted I wear something nice even though we are dinning in our own home. I look in the mirror and sigh i walk to my room to put on a necklace.

 **Blue diamond)**

I had told emerald to make a nice dinner and I told the staff to make sure everything was ready for dinner. I was in my room putting on makeup in my vanity when I heard the rumbling of a sports car. I crinkled my nose a bit i hate loud obnoxious noises like that. I sighed and walker to the top of the stairs and called lapis. Lapis stood by me when the servants opens the doors a rather short girl walked in. All I could think was is that it this is who my daughter fell head over heels for? I sighed and walked down the stairs with lapis and showed them to the dinning room.

 **Peridot)**

She was staring at me...WHY WAS SHE STARING AT ME!? I was starting to freak out inside lapis didn't say anything, she was letting her mother judge me. Oh my stars what if I already messed up they walked towards me and I swallowed. Her mother leads us to the dinning room and on the way there I felt lapis take my hand. I looked at her and blushed smiling softly I felt a little calmer now I the. Noticed something on lapises back, there was a tattoo of what looks like wings made of water. "Lapis I didn't know you had a tattoo." I whispered to her lapis blushed a bit and smiles "yeah I got it on my 21st birthday it was cute and it still is" I looked at her and nod. Once inside the dinning room we all took a seat at the table we where then brought a plate with big choice stakes. I looked at it and began to eat I was finished with my first bite when I heard blue diamond speak "what are your plans with my daughter?" I couldn't help but blush as I thought "to give her love, affection and companionship" she smiled and I mentally cheered. I ate more and I felt something playing with my leg. I looked across the table at lapis who was blushing and smiling as she ate. I blushed and tried my best to ignore it but it was hard when her foot was slowly climbing up my leg.

 **Lapis)**

I couldn't help myself peridot looked so hot in that outfit. I tried to make it less obvious to my mom but when peris eyes shot up at me with that cute blush, it was hard to keep a secret. I stopped when I felt my moms eyes on me and I continued to eat. I would look at peri every now and again I mean she was so cute and the eyeliner she was wearing it made her eyes sparkle. Mom had let us drink wine with dinner so I don't know if I could blame my affection on that or myself probably a lot of both I'm a lightweight drinker. When we were all done mom had told me she approved of peri but she seemed to drunk to drive home, and that she could stay the night. I smiled big as I walked to peri who was now sitting on the couch and told her. She blushes deeply "okay lapis I'll stay the night but where will I sleep?" I smile and take her hands "with me silly" I take her upstairs and smile as we lay in bed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Lapis)**

Peri laid by me and Blushed softly I cuddled her and smiled. Peridot held me close I could smell axe on her it smelt like rock I loved it being this close. She pet my hair and I couldn't help but swoon over this. I signed content as I look into her emerald green eyes, and as I looked at her she looked at me I blush softly. I lean in and kiss her passionately on the lips and she returns the kiss. Her hands moved down my back as we kissed and rested on my butt I blushed and climb over her and brake the kiss. She blushes and looks up at me I smile and stroke her cheek "you look wonderful peri." Peridot only looked up at me and blushed I couldn't help but giggle. I lean down and kiss her again and she kisses back. I felt peridots hands rome over my body. I slowly started to unbutton her shirt she looks at me and stops me. "Lapis...I don't know about this are you sure you want to do this?" I looked at her and kiss her cheek. "Of corse I do" I said as I massage one of her breasts outside of her shirt. She blushed and moaned softly. I kissed her again as I continued massaging her small soft brests. I felt her unzip my dress and I blush letting it just slide off. I looked down at her and giggle I had on no bra thanks to the dress being so tight around that area it was like a huge bra. Her hands find there way to my boobs and she began to slowly poke and prod at them I could tell she was new to this. I put my hands on hers and guided her I moaned softly and bit my lips. She looked up at me and sat up and laid me down on the bed and got over me. I blush and look at her before she kisses me really and start to rub me threw my panties. I moaned into the kiss and hold onto her. She broke the kiss and smiled down at me as I felt her take off my panties. I was about to say something when I felt her slip a finger into me I moan softly and bite my lips it felt amazing. Peridot smiles and slowly began to rub the inside of my wet pussy. I bit my lips the last thing I needed was for mom or the help to hear me. My ears and face where cherry red as she began to rub faster. As I reached my climax I grasped the and moaned out peridots name. After I lay limp on the bed my orgasam felt like electricity serving threw me. Peridot laid by me and held me close and stroked my hair I smiled softly and cuddled peri back and giggled "I love you peridot" I said softly. She smiled and kissed my head "I love you too lapis" we fell asleep holding each other.


	16. Chapter 16

(Peridot)

I woke up before lapis and yawned at first. I wasn't sure where I was this large white and blue room wasn't mine. After moving a bit I noticed lapis was still clinging to me like a child with a teddy bear. I couldn't help but smile softly I look at the clock and my eyes widen it was 9:40 I had to get home before the others knew I was gone. I slipped out of lapises grasp and got dressed. I was about to put on my glasses when I heared lapis move I looked back and she was looking at me. I blush softly and smile awkwardly "morning lapis how did you sleep?" She sat up and looked at me holding the blankets to her chest "are you leaving?" She almost seemed upset about it. I nod slowly and she looked down I frown and walk to her and hug her tight "Don't look sad lapis...you know I can't stay longer the others will suspect something.." She says nothing she just hugs back for a few seconds. The thing about silence is it makes everything upsetting. I held lapises hand and sighed lapis finally said "you don't have to go...you can stay with me.." I blush deeply. Did she just ask me to move in with her? I look at lapis and blink "I will think about it okay lapis?" She sighs and nods. I got ready and got my keys. "I love you lapis..." I say looking at her. She looked so upset "I love you too..." She said I kiss her cheek and walk out to my car. I felt my heart jerk as I drove away.


	17. Chapter 17

(Peridot)

After peridot left I decided to get on my computer and went to the chat sight. I looked on the active list and I about screamed because there was a user name called "bigbuffcheetopuff69" I shook andgulped I haven't seen that handle for so long. That handle belonged to jasper my ex, I tried to block her before she noticed me but I was to late. I got a message from her I shock and was hesitant to reply.

Big: hey lapis long time no see how have you been...I've been great since I've been in jail

Water: hi jasper...are you out?

Big: oh yes and I can't wait to see you again I got you a present

Water: I still have the scars from your last presents

Big: oh you'll love this gift...and this time I won't let you get away

Water: just leave me alone!

Big: I can't do that lapis I love you to much

Water: you have a weird way of showing it!

Big: everytime I hit you I was leaving love marks lapis

Water: you need help

Big: then help me...help me with that sweet ass of yours

Water: your disgusting

Big: whatever...but I'll see you soon babe

Water: I've already moved on

Big: really? What's this assholes name I'll gut em too

Water: it's none of your business I never want to see you again though.

Big: you have no choice little bird I'll find you and I'll make you mine again

Water: goodbye jasper

I blocked her before she could say anything else I gulped and tried to calm my nerves but it was no use I knew she would come looking for me. I had to tell someone but I was scared if I did that I would get them into this as well. I sat back at the couch and curled up trying to calm down I was hyperventilating the more I thought about this. I picked up my phone and was about to call peri but what would I do call her back over I didn't want to concern her I felt myself begin to cry and I laid on the couch in a tight ball.


	18. Chapter 18

Peridot pov

When I got home the other started questioning where I've been. This was a nightmare for me I didn't want them to know I was with lapis but was not going to tell them? When pearl asked I panicked and told her I forgot my keys and ended up sleeping in my car and surprisingly she bought it. I ran upstairs and went to my room it wasn't long intill I noticed that I left my phone downstairs. I sat up from my bed with a pail look as I heard laughing I went to open my door when sapphire came in. I froze and gulped seeing she had my phone. She looked at me with a huge smiles and finally said "I knew you and that girl where more then friends! So tell me everything peridot." I looked at her and blinked in confusion. She wasn't laughing at me well on the outside I reached for my phone. "Did you brake into my phone?" I finally asked avoiding what sapphire had asked me to do. Sapphire looks at my phone and hands it to me "well it's easy I mean a photo of percie is your lock screen and I just had to remember his cabins number 3487.". I sighed I seriously have to change my password I looked at sapphire and I told her everything. I'm not gonna lie it felt good to finally tell someone about lapis. Sapphire smiled until I told her about lapis offering me to move in with her. She looks at me "are you going to?" I looked down and though "I-I don't know..I mean I love lapis but moving in is a big step..and what if after I do she stops liking me?" Sapphire frowns and then put her hand on my shoulder "life is full of what ifs peridot and to live your life you have to take chances sure you can stay living here with us or you can take a chance and find happiness in the future with lapis..its up to you peri." I look down and thought about what she said after she left my room and come to a conclusion.


	19. Chapter 19

(Lapis)

It was around 9 at night when I heard my phone ring when I picked it up I saw peri calling. I was confused she's never called me this late I answered the phone:

Lapis: hello?

Peridot: hey lapis

Lapis: hey peri..why are you calling so late?

Peridot: I've been thinking about moving in together.

Lapis: yeah? What do you think

Peridot: I want to

Lapis: really!? Okay we can start moving you out of your place tomorrow!

Peridot: alright I'll see you then lapis

Lapis: I love you peridot

Peridot: I love you too

Peridot hung up and I smiled big holding the phone to my chest I was so happy. I can't believe it she's going to live with me it was almost enough to make me forget about jasper...almost. I sat in bed to exited to sleep now I walked downstairs and looked for my computer in the dark. After stubbing my toe a few times I found it and took it upstairs with me going to talk with Steven.

(Peridot)

I did it now what to tell the others...this is going to be hard. Maybe I should just tell them and get it over with no no I'll do that when I'm moved in with lapis yeah that seems good. I look around and then quietly walk downstairs and grab a trash bag and begin to clean up a bit. I didn't want to have lapis think I was a slob. I sighed and threw away a lot of papers and stuff. After all that I laid in bed I looked at my phone and smiled looking at old photos of me and lapis I soon fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

I got up early and started packing up my clothes and games. The furniture in the room all technically belonged to sapphire or ruby so I didn't bother with those I managed to pack my clothes and other things into a box. "Wow looks like I won't need lapis after all.." I get my phone and text lapis I was on my way then I went downstairs with my box and put it in my car. I went back up to my room one last time and sighed this would be the last time I would be here...I couldn't help but feel a tug at my heart. I walked out after closing the door and got in my car and left. When I got to lapises house I knocked on the door and a servant let me in. I walked into lapises room and looked at her as she slept. I chuckle softly and begin to unpack quietly it didn't take long before I was done. After I laid by lapis in her bed and cuddled her gently. I could feel her move a bit agents me when I held her close. I was about to rest my eyes when I heard her "peri?" Her tired voice was low from just being woken. I slowly pet her hair and smile "yeah..I'm all moved in" she looked at me her lovely deep blue eyes on my green ones and frowned "I wanted to help you...". Oh my stars she's so cute when she pouts I just hold her close and nuzzle her "I'm sorry lapis I just didn't want to wake you" she sighed and stretches a bit before throwing her arm over onto my head. I chuckle a bit and smile "your a big goof." She smiles and kisses my nose and pets my hair "goofy for you." She said in almost a whisper. I turned onto my back and she laid her head on my chest and yawned. I look at her " if your still sleepy we can go back to sleep" lapis smiles "I would love that" her eyes shut as she got cozy and so did mine (after I took off my glasses of corse) and we both went to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Lapis pov

I woke up before peri thanks to my phone going off. I reached over for it and yawned it was from a unknown number. I answered it only to hear the loud growl of jasper "hello baby how did you sleep?" I hung up after she said it..I shouldn't have done that becouse she called again. I ignored her call and she called again I looked over at peridot who was starting to wake up and I turned off my phone. Peridot slowly looked at me and yawned "what was with all the noise?" I look at peridot and sigh softly "just telemarketers.." I lied because I didn't want to make peri worry about me. She yawned and stretched as she got up "well I'm up now..." She said as she heads to the bathroom. I look down at the phone and sigh just as my life was getting better jasper has to come back and ruin it..how will I tell peri? I walk to my closet and begin changing my clothes. Peridot came out of the bathroom and her face turned as red as a tomato I look at her and smile "don't act like this is the first time you seen m-" I was interrupted by the sound of banging on my door. Peri had looked out the window and then looked at me "there's some girl with long hair and messed up skin..." I gulp and look at peri and frown "jasper..." Peridot looked at me still with the puzzled look "are you going to tell me who this Jasper is?" I frown and look down " a long time ago we used to date...when I wanted to be..bad...I meet her in a bar she seemed nice for a few weeks until she started beating me." I kinda hugged myself remembering the awful times before I looked up at peri, she looked horrified. I frown and look back down before I felt peri pull me into a tender embrace "she didn't deserve you lapis..." I look at her and hug back tightly the knock more like a pounding was heard again along with her yelling. You couldn't make out what was said only that she was yelling peri kept holding me close until the pounding stopped and we heard a car drive off. I look at peri with tears streaming down my cheeks "she won't leave us alone...not until she has me back.." Peri looks at me and held my hands "I won't let her hurt you lapis I will protect you." I smiled softly at peri and kissed her cheek "I love you peri.." Peridot smiles back softly as well and wipes away my tears before saying "I love you too lapis.".


	22. Chapter 22

(Peridot)

A few weeks have went by and things with this jasper girl was getting worse. I'm getting kinda scared I mean she's huge what's to stop her if she just wants to destroy the door? Lapis has been taking it hard she jumps at almost all the cars we hear go by. I haven't went to work at all since jasper showed up I'm pretty sure I got fired. The only reason we go outside is to get the mail and even that takes a lot of motivation. I hate seeing lapis like this scared and upset. What's even worse is I can't do anything about it I'm not strong enough. I sigh softly and walk to lapis who was sitting on the couch curled up in a blanket she seemed to be in a trance probably thinking again. I carefully put my hand on her shoulder and frown "lapis? You okay?" I said quietly. She jumped when I touched her and looked at me letting out a small sigh and nods moving a bit to cuddle into me. I wrap my arms around her and pet her hair gently she has been doing that a lot lately too. I normally would ask what she was thinking about but she wouldn't really answer my question. I look down at lapis and frown a bit she was staring off into space again. Her phone went off and she didn't bother to even look at it we both knew who it was the same person who kept calling everyday, jasper. We let it ring but with each chime lapis seemed to hold onto me tighter. I frown and stroke her hair again trying to comfort her when suddenly there was a knock on the door it wasn't the loud banging knock more like a soft gentle knock. We where hesitant to open it intill we heard a voice saying that they where sent by Blue Diamond. Lapis and I both went to the door and peeked out to see a large women with aviator sunglasses on. Lapis opened the door and the women looked at her "so your lapis?" Lapis nods slowly and the women extended her arm to shake hands. Lapis shook her hand and the women smiles "My names Tiger eye I'm here to keep you safe from this stalker." Lapis let her inside and frowned "So mom knows?" Tiger eye nods and looks at me was intimidating to me she was almost as tall as jasper and probably as strong looking as her. I look away and walk to lapis and held her hand..just like me to run away like a scared puppy with its tail between its legs. Lapis looked at me and kissed my cheek and then looked at tiger eye "This is peridot she's my girlfriend." She said and pulled me close Tiger eye smiles "you two make a cute couple I have a women of my own at home she's actually pregnant with our first baby." She pulls out a photo of a women with a lab coat and glasses her hair was a soft shade of gray but she looked young around her 20s. Lapis smiles after looking at the photo "she's quite lovely tiger eye" tiger eye smiles. After that we began to hear the engine of Jaspers truck and. Tiger went out while me and lapis stay inside and watch them they seem to talk and then jasper gets back in her truck seeming pissed before tiger comes back in. Lapis and I look at her and smile we couldn't thank her enough for keeping her away. That night lapis and I slept like babys.


	23. Chapter 23

(Lapis pov.)

After some time had passed me and peridot started going out on dates again. Today we where going to the grand opening of the art wing at the museum of natural history. It's not really my thing but peridot seemed excited about it. We where on our way there and I look over at peridot who was looking out her window. I love how she seems to drift off when she's looking out the window. I reach over and put my hand on hers she looks at me and smiles. She kisses my hand I couldn't help but giggle a bit. We drove for about 15 minutes before we got there. Once there we get out the car and go inside and pay admission and start looking around at the art. Peridot seemed to love the art she knew almost all the artists. I was confused when she started talking about them but I pretended to understand. While we where at one exhibit I could have sworn I saw jasper across way I must be seeing things because when I looked back she was gone. It was getting close time for lunch so we went to the car to look for a good place to eat. As I drove peridot frowns and looked at me "hey lapis I think we are being fallowed." I look over at her with a frown "what do you mean?" Peridot was looking at the rear view mirror when she said "I mean that same truck has been fallowing us since we left the museum." I look back and raise a brow. I decide to turn to see if they where really fallowing us and they stayed right on our tail. I frown and look at peri "peridot buckle up okay I'm going to try and lose them" she nods and buckles up and I start to go a little faster. We took the next turn at the end of the street we where on and ended up on a highway. This was great at least here we had a chance of getting rid of the "third wheel". I weaved threw tragic and Peri kept me updated on where they where. I almost hit a few cars but after a while we lost them we decided to drive home after that. Once inside I sigh and sit on the couch I don't know what to do now who should I tell about this? Who was fallowing me and Pari? As I thought I felt peri pull me close and nuzzle me gently . I blush softly and wrap my arms around her and smile softly at her at least she's okay.


	24. Chapter 24

Peridot pov)

I can only blame myself for what just happened. I was the one who insisted me and lapis go out to that bar. I didn't think anything about jasper or anyone I just wanted to be with lapis on a nice little date. Now I was chasing that stupid pickup truck to get lapis back. I left lapis alone for a moment to go to the bathroom when I heard her call out my name. I had ran to her, but the last thing I saw before someone punched me in the back of my head was her being dragged off by jasper. Normally this wouldn't be like me braking all the rules oh shit I just ran a red light! But ever since I meet lapis I haven't been acting normal...it's like I'm a new me. The truck stops in a ally I guess they figured out that I was chasing them I stopped at the entrance and slowly got out. That's when Jasper stepped out and glared at me. I gulp and put on the bravest face I could muster and walk to her. "Let lapis go!" I demanded she just laughed at me "look at this runt trying to be brave how about this you come take her from me." I shake a bit and look inside the truck lapis was tied up looking out the back glass she looked scared with a faint bruise forming on her cheek. Looking at her like that made me angry I looked at Jasper and glare but before I knew it I was running at her I threw a punch but she didn't even seem to notice. She then punched me in the face causing me to lose a shoe and be pushed back into a pile of garbage a few inches from a large metal pipe. She was running at me I grabbed it and pointed it in fount of me. I was hoping she would stop but I didn't think she would trip on my shoe. I was now covered in blood but it wasn't mine I look on the end of the pipe and there on the end was Jasper limp with the pipe in her chest I drop her and gasp and run to get lapis out. The first thing lapis dose is hug me tight with tears in her eyes I hugged back tight and pet her hair gently a few tears in my eyes as well. She looked up at me and whipped away the blood on my face before kissing me deeply. I blush and kiss back she got out and when we turned to go back to the car Jasper was gone the pipe was still there though fresh with her blood I look at lapis and we go to the car quickly and get in. I drove off after checking the back seats when we got home we called the police and told them to be on the look out for Jasper. After all that business I got a shower and me and lapis head to bed after all that happened that night we needed the rest.


	25. Chapter 25

Lapis)

Peri and I had went to the shopping square for a little shopping spree. I know it's not Peris thing but she dealt with it just for me. It was a lovely day the sun was shining bright but there was snow on the ground. I smile and hum as we pass by the third shop when I let out a soft gasp. There was a cute little puppy in the window it's fur was as golden as the setting sun it had a brown spot on its head and its tail was brown as well. I smile big and pull Peri to the window. "Peri! Look at how cute he is!" Peri adjusts her glasses and looks at the puppy before smiling a bit "yeah it's kinda cute.". I smile and look at her with the cutest look I could muster "let's get it Peri!". She looks at me surprised but chuckles after a moment "okay okay just put they puppy dog eyes away before I die from cuteness overload." We go inside and I pick him up and hold him close he started licking my nose and I pet his head. The store manager looks at me from behind the counter "hey are you just petting it or are you buying it?" I turn and look at him and smile "I'm buying him but first we need to get the stuff for him" the man nods and me and peri go around the store and start getting things for him. We had everything but I had no clue what to name him yet we payed for everything and we head back to the car. Once in the car I had put the collar on him and smiled "hey peri why don't we name him Pumpkin?". Peri smiles at me and pets his head "sure I like that name.". I smile and look at Pumpkin "do you like that name boy?" He barked and I giggle. When we got home me and Peri began to set everything up for Pumpkin as we did that he explored his new home. Afterward I smile and watch pumpkin as he barks at his shadow. Peri smiles and watches him too I kiss her cheek and smile softly. Pumpkin looks at us and then jumped into Peris lap and tried to lick her face causing peri to look up and away from him and say "No kisses on the face pumpkin bad dog!".again that made me laugh. After a few hours of playing with our new dog we where called into the dining room for dinner. It smelt amazing the cooks really outdone themselves on this meal. When me and peri sat down to enjoy our food together everything tasted so good. The meat was juicy the vegetables where cooked just right this day was just so perfect. It was a better change then what has been recently going on. Later that night before me and peri went to bed we even made love again. I won't be feeling my legs for a while. Heh.


	26. Chapter 26

(Lapis)

Getting pumpkin was great but we learned quick that our little guy was a little girl. In retrospect we should have checked when we got her. A few weeks after our discovery I had gotten a call from Steven apparently he and his dad where going on a fishing trip for a week. He had asked me to go over and feed his cat named lion and water some of his plants, I agreed. He offered to pay me but I refused telling him that I would do it because we are friends. I had told peridot it she told me she was going to come with me to keep me company. We had gotten up early the next morning to take the half hour drive to Stevens house. I never realized how long a trip it was until peridot said something. Steven lived outside the city in a beach house he and his father got when his mother passed away. It was sad thinking about it he never even got to meet his own mother. From what I heard she was a kind women that owned a small chain of flower shops that rivaled moms younger sisters company. I looked over at peridot and pumpkin then smile softly. "Hey peridot are you excited?" I said to her trying to make the car ride less quiet. Peridot looked at me and held my hand "of course I am lapis I am excited wherever we go." I smile big and turn into Stevens driveway. His house was pretty big and the exterior was covered in plants. I parked the car and exit the car. Pumpkin jumped out of Peridot's lap and fallowed me out I grabbed his leash and put him on it. Peridot got out and adjusted her glasses we could see the beach from where we parked it was kind of cool. The water was a light blue and was pretty clear from what we could see. Peridot looked at me from where she stood and said "After we are done in there so you want to take a walk by the water?" I close my car door and nod. "I'd love that peri." I went up to the front door and looked for the place where steven said he hid the key. Once inside his house I started looking around for lion last time I was here he wouldn't stop attacking my feet until I pet him. I called out and suddenly a small bell could be heard jingling from the kitchen. I chuckle when I saw the tubby white Persian cat leap up on the back of the sofa. I pet his head and then made my way to the kitchen to fill his bowl. I was kind of upset that peri had to stay outside with pumpkin but it was for the best pumpkin didn't know how to act around cats. After filling lions water bowl and food bowl I began to water all the plants. So many plants. To many. About five minutes after entering the house I had walked out and looked at peri. "You ready to take that walk?" She just smiled and nodded.

L


	27. Chapter 27

(Peri pov)

When Lapis finally came out of the house pumpkin tried her best to run to her only to be stopped by the leash. "Boy this pups a ball of energy." I thought to myself lapis just chucked as pumpkin tried running to her fighting against the leash. I looked at her and smiled softly "You ready to walk?". She nods and grabbed my hand and begins to walk to a cleared out path to the water. It was a nice morning the waves haven't even gotten big yet and there was a nice over cast. As we walked down the beach lapis seemed to be in a trance. After a while I couldn't stop from asking "Are you okay Lapis?" Lapis looked at me with a small gasp and replied with "Y-Yeah I-I'm fine.". Now I known lapis for a while now and when she says something like that I know somethings wrong. I made us stop near a fallen palm tree and asked "Lapis you can tell me if somethings wrong." She just looked at me before looking down. It was a brief moment of silence when she finally spoke to me "I was just reminded of jasper...". I was a little shocked about the response I mean how could she be reminded of that brute? She knew I was confused she sighed and said "Peri...I meet Jasper after a terrible accident a long time ago..I was on my moms private jet when it had been sabotaged by a unknown assailant. I was stuck on a raft for days living off of whatever supplies I could find in the raft. I was rescued fifteen days by one of Aunt yellow diamonds oil boats. The captain of the boat was Jasper you have to understand after fifteen days at sea by yourself you where ready for any human interaction. While we where on the ship she took care of me I thought she was nice and after a week of being on the ship we had started dating." I had to interrupt by asking "What where you doing on there for more then one week?" Lapis looked at me after picking up pumpkin and said " Well we had to do the ships duties I mean mom knew where I was when they got me they told her they found me. Anyway when me and jasper got on land jasper quit her job for yellow and took a job as a ship yard worker. After a few years we moved in together in her condo. After a week together in there things started going wrong...she lost her job because of drugs. She started drinking coming home drunk and..." She went quiet a tear rolled down her cheek. I cleaned away her tear and hugged her tight and told her she didn't have to continue. We decided to head home after I drove back thinking that it would be best lapis had fallen asleep on the ride home.


	28. Chapter 28

(Peridot pov.)

As I drove home I couldn't help but notice there was a truck behind us one that I know very well. The truck that I chased through town to get lapis back. I floored the gas trying to get as much distance between me and the truck as I could. Only to have the truck speed up more it wasn't until then did I notice the five girls in the back of the truck. I panicked and by now lapis woke up worried as to why I was going so fast. I told her jasper was behind us but I only got half the sentence out before, BAM! Jasper started ramming her truck in the back of the car I tried to control the car the best I could. I looked back and it seemed that the girls in the back didn't like that something was odd about this. Why did jasper wait until now to come back why dose she have the girls. I wasn't looking where I was going when suddenly the car was in the air. Lapis and I had no clue what was going on until the car was upside down in the woods. Everything was fuzzy but I could feel something warm coming out of my left cheek and down my legs. I looked over to lapis and pumpkin in horror the once life filled puppy laid there with a large chunk of glass sticking out of her abdomen. lapis seemed like she was breathing but she was covered in blood and unconscious. I tried to get out of the seat belt that held me in place with little success. I looked over to lapis again this time I saw a pair of shoes walking through her window. The door opened and two of the girls in the back could be seen taking her out of the car. I tried to stop them but I was hit in the back of the head by someone unknown everything went black.


	29. Chapter 29

(Blue pearls pov.)

I tried to keep my head straight as I drove to my former home. Its been three days since we found Peridots car flipped over on the highway. We couldn't find them anywhere but we did find there stuff. Police think that they where taken from there vehicle and judging by the skid marks on the road they where chased. It was a little scary thinking about it my little sister was gone probably even dead. I held back tears as I tried to get the thought of her dead out of my head. Mom had taken off work she was to upset to think straight. It was the plane crash all over again we just had to hope that she was okay. I was at home with mom I thought she could use some family right now. Even aunt yellow diamond was there sadly Grandma White couldn't come she was busy. I finally arrived at moms home there where cop cars everywhere. Some in the yard and some inside looking for anything that could help them find who may have taken her. I made my way inside to find mother on the sofa with aunt yellow they where talking mom was in tears. I walked behind her before saying "H-Hey mom.." she just looked at me before pulling me into a tight hug. I guess she was glad to see one of her daughters or either I was crying as well either way I hugged back just as tight. It was heart braking to see mom like this after the hug I told her that I was going to stay here with her for a while. She didn't seem to mind she seemed more then happy about that. Through all the tears and sadness though I did notice something aunt yellow didn't seem to be bothered by any of this. She was always the strong one in the family even when aunt pink killed herself she didn't seem to bat an eyelash. I wish I could have her strength some cops had came to ask mom some questions so me and aunt yellow had to leave the room. Once we were in the next room I looked at yellow before asking "D-Do you think my sisters okay?". I couldn't help but ask I mean she was the only one who was thinking rationally right now. Yellow looked at me before saying in her normal better then you tone "I'm sure she's fine pearl she has peridot wherever they are I'm sure. Besides she's gotten out of tougher situations then this.". She had a point lapis was a fighter we might see her soon we just had to keep our heads high.


	30. Chapter 30

(Jasper)

The air was cold you could tell it was winter the air was full of ship horns and the sound of bells. This was where me and lapis decided to be together. The memory made me wince and bite a bit on the newly lit cigarette I had resting in my lips. I threw it on the ground and looked back at my truck the sound of muffled screaming almost smothered by the noises of the ship yard. This is where the boss told me to meet her this was where I was going to stash the two. I walked to the truck and looked at the ruby sisters they where keeping a eye on the girls. Honestly Peridot was a bit of a handful while lapis just laid there already broken. I put a hand on lapis' cheek and made her look at me I smirked and laughed "Looks like your trapped again my little blue jay." she glared only making me laugh. I noticed head lights coming to the doc a limo was here great now the boss can let me into the storage house. I waited and the Rubyes grabbed the girls. A tall figure got out of the back and made her way over. "Took you long enough Yellow." Yellow diamond scowled something told me she didn't like my comment. Yellow looked at the girls and then at me before handing me a envelope with money. I looked and frowned before looking at her "Hey there's about five hundred missing what the hell?!". Yellow looked at me after handing the Rubyes there money and said "I told you not to bring any attention to them. You ran them off the road and left evidence the cops are looking. Honestly I shouldnt even pay you.". I gulped a bit she had that icy stare of hers she leads us to the storage house and let us in. Inside was a pretty cluttered room the windows where painted black and there was a small fridge in the corner it was pretty old but it worked. There where also two chairs made for holding someone. I looked at the girls before putting a coliform rag to there face it would be easier this way. They went limp and we strapped them in adding rope to make sure. Yellow gave me the key and looked at lapis. After a bit she went to her limo and paid the man inside to keep him quiet and then left off. The girls had left after getting into there cars they had left here before going with me to get the girls. I looked one more time at lapis before closing and locking the door to head home. Sure I felt a little bad about this but a job is a job.


	31. Chapter 31

(Lapis pov)

I woke up feeling like someone beat me with a semi truck. I looked up from my lap after I felt like I could handle moving my head. There was fishing supplies everywhere and I could hear the sound of gulls and wait...is that snoring? I turn my head trying to find the source of the noise only to find a large amount of blond hair in my face. I moved my head back and looked at the blond mass before realizing who it was. "Peridot!" I said happily knowing she was okay she woke with a slight gasp. I must have scared her she turned her head and I saw her glasses a bit they where cracked. I pushed my head in the side of her neck the best I could trying to find comfort. I was scared very scared at least I had Peri "Thank god your safe." I said tears in my eyes. Peri looked at me the best she could with a soft smile before saying "I'm glad your safe too..Where are we?" I looked around again hoping to find something to help me understand where we where. Sadly I'm back to only seeing old fishing gear I look back at peri to get another face full of hair. I moved back a bit and sighed "I don't know..do you remember anything?". She paused for a moment before growling a bit. "Jasper's all I can remember.". I recall that too and I remember someone's voice they sounded familiar. I looked back down at the chair to see the restraints they looked like something me and peri experimented with once. I frowned and closed my eyes as I heard peri struggle to get free I couldn't help but feel like this was somehow my fault. It probably was I should have known jasper would come back she always does. I felt tears roll down my cheek when suddenly I heard the door open my head quickly looked at the door to see jasper. She was holding a brown bag with a McDonald's logo on it. I immediately glared and tried to brake free from the chair. "Who is it lapis?" Peridot asked behind me I didn't speak as jasper closed and locked the door. She unlocked one of my hands and handed me a biscuit. She then went to peridot and did the same before going to sit in a chair. I would have asked her were we where but I was so hungry. I started to eat when jasper held a bottle of water out to me. I didn't take it until I finished that biscuit. Once I was done taking a drink I finally asked "where are we jasper?" She said nothing guess she didn't want to tell me or she couldn't. This whole interaction didn't last long after me and peri where done eating and drinking she turned on a fan to make sure we stayed cool. Before she left she looked back at us and sighed "sorry.." she left locking the door behind her.


	32. Chapter 32

(Jasper pov)

It was late when I finally got back into beach city that time of day when all the shops where turning on there neon. I find it funny how much this place changes at night this place is just a tourist at day but at night its like something more. But this place was to small for lapis and her family I guess thats why they moved to that place in empire city. I pull into my driveway and immediately notice the car of my girlfriends. I park my old rusted pick up truck and get out the air around the house had the scent of something good. I walk inside with a soft smile on my face "Ruby I'm home." I said happily. A smaller dark skinned girl with a missing eye walked out the kitchen "Welcome home Jasper dinner will be done soon." She said walking to me before standing up on her tip toes to give me a kiss on the cheek. I blush softly and ask " What are you cooking hot stuff?" and wrap my arms around her. Ruby looked up at me and hugged me "I'm making chili." I smile softly and kiss her head "Ugh chili sucks cant I just have you instead?" I smirk and she just laughs. I let her go and she goes back to the kitchen and I head upstairs to take a shower. After I was done I walked back down to find ruby on the floor and yellow diamond at the stove sampling the chili. "HEY THATS MY CHILI AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO RUBY!" I yelled picking up ruby and taking her to the couch she was out cold. Yellow turned the heat off on the stove and turned to me. "Well hello to you to Jasper." She walked into the living room and showed me a bottle of chloroform "She's alright I just wanted less witnesses. Now whats with all these texts I've been getting about wanting to back out?" I look away from ruby and sigh "I can't keep doing this seeing like that.." I pause before yellow put her hand on my shoulder. "Don't you remember what she did to you jasper how she abused you?" I cut her off "She doesn't deserve this Yellow!" She slapped me hard and yells "DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!" I cower and look at ruby. "I-I'm sorry Miss. Diamond." I feel disgusted at myself she pets my head gently and sighs "I hate to do these things to you Jasper but you forced my hand now there will be no more talk about this alright?" I nod and she smiles. "Good girl now the cops will be in the area tomarrow don't go to them alright they will be found but I got what I needed and the boat house has been put into someone else's name." I nod and listen to every word she says. She soon leaves and I hold onto ruby my body shaking I know lapis will tell them I did this they will take me away from everything I have unless. I shudder at a thought before I kiss rubys head and head run upstairs to grab a small silver box I open it and pull out my pistol something has to end before my life dose. I head out to my car with the gun and drive o after covering ruby up.


End file.
